One Day
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Yuki X Kyo get together. Yuki isn't feeling well and Kyo follows him to watch out for him. Their feelings for each other come out. Yet another lame description, but you get the hint :0


Disclaimer: YukiXKyo get together. I don't own them nor claim to. :0)

"I don't see why I have to go!" Kyo complained following Yuki down the path in the woods. They were on their way to the city to the market for some items Ms. Honda needed for dinner that night.

"Stop complaining, you stupid cat." Came Yukis cold reply. "If I have to go, so do you."

"Who are calling stupid, you damn Rat?!"

"That would be you, you stupid cat."

"One more time! Just one more time!" Kyo threatened, asking for a fight.

Yuki spun around nearly causing Kyo to run into him in the process. "Or you'll what?" He dared with death in his eyes, getting into Kyos face.

Kyo tried to play it off. "Na, I don't want to bloody up that girly face of yours. Might get on my cloths."

"Whatever." Yuki huffed turning to continue his walk.

Kyo knew his true reason for going. Yuki didn't seem to be feeling well, so he came to keep an eye on him. He was giving Yuki a hard time because that is just what they do. They walked on in silence, reaching sidewalks ten minutes later. "I think it's going to rain." Kyo said more to himself.

"Then we should hurry up." Yuki replied with a small cough. He tried concealing it, but Kyos cat eyes catch everything. If he said anything to him now Yuki would only get madder at him, so Kyo kept his comment to himself. Further along, he noticed Yukis difficulty in breathing, as if he was running out of breath.

"Yuki."

"What?!" He nearly snapped.

"Why don't we stop for a minute…"

"We need to get back." Yuki cut him off as they neared the store.

"Alright." Yuki pulled out a hand held basket from the stack by the front door and began looking over the list. "I'll take that." Kyo slid the basket from Yukis arm receiving a daring look in return.

"Whatever."

"What's first?" He asked trying desperately not to let Yukis attitude get to him. A couple of kids were running around the store chasing each other and not looking where they were going, catching Kyos attention on their first fly by. The little boy nearly missed them rounding the corner. Yuki wasn't paying much mind towards them and almost allowed the little girl that was following run right into him. Kyo pulled him back just in time. With no thought, Kyo grabbed him around the waist pulling Yuki to him not realizing the almost intimate embrace they ended up in. "That was close." He said thinking nothing of his protective hold he had on Yuki. Yuki nearly blushed.

"Thanks."

"Yeah well. Watch next time." Kyo half-heartedly replied.

Yuki ignored his smart remark and went back to their shopping. Half way through the list, he started to lean up against things any chance he got. Kyo worriedly watched, catching him casually by the arm once or twice to steady him. Yuki appreciated him not rubbing it in.

By the time they checked out, the sky had darken and heavy drops of rain splattered against the streets. Yuki looked worse and Kyo wasn't all that thrilled with going out into the rain. "Kyo!" Yuki called turning to face the reluctant cat. "Ready?"

Kyo curled his nose in disgust. He never liked the rain and it always made him feel weak just looking at it. If they waited, who knows what could happen to Yuki. Taking a deep breath, Kyo fallowed Yuki out the front door. They stood under the canopy, both hesitant to start their walk home. "Well. We're not getting anywhere fast." Kyo said sticking a hand out into the rain, pulling it back quick as if shocked.

"Come on then." Yukis words pushed, but neither moved.

Kyo sighed in frustration. With out a word he shrugged out of his jacket then held it over both of their heads as an umbrella. Yuki had no jacket on, so Kyo was willing to share, if it got them home without incident. Yuki was about to complain, but was cut off quick by a growl from Kyo. "Look! Neither of us wants to get wet." He said with anger. Yuki heard the concern in Kyos voice so ignored the normal fury he always spoke with. It took him by surprise as he realized that Kyo had been nice to him all day. He blushed at that thought and as he recalled the warmth he felt when Kyo had pulled him out of danger from that little girl. "Give me that." Kyo ordered, taking the bag from his hands and snapping him out of his thoughts.

He was feeling warn, so Yuki didn't fight. "Thanks." He nearly whispered.

"Yeah, well. You don't look so good today.

"How are you holding up?" Yuki asked with out looking his way as they walked on. "I mean, you've never done well with rain."  
"I'll live." Kyo replied simply. "Thanks." He added at a whisper. Yuki barley caught it, but smiled at that fact that he did. As they walked on Yukis vision began to blur. He bumped into Kyo, grabbing his arm for balance. "Yuki?" He called grabbing him around the waist just before he fainted. Yuki fell limp into Kyos arms as unconsciousness took him over. "YUKI!!" They were far enough away from the store that nobody was around to hear his cries. Kyo quickly picked Yuki up draping the jacket over him. Looking around, he saw a small bench and went over to sit with him. "Yuki! Yuki! Come on man! Wake up!" He coaxed trying to get him to wake. He felt his forehead, wincing at how warm he felt. "I need to get you home." He said, knowing he was talking to himself. He hoisted him up into his arms again and began the long track home. He adjusted the jacket so Yuki didn't get any rain on him as he slept. Every five to six minutes of walking, Kyo had to stop for a few breaths before continuing. The rain was cold and soaked through his cloths is seconds. The rain never let up. Kyo thought he too was going to pass out before too long. Then the house came into view, giving him enough strength to make it the last few yards. Heaven awaited him. Shakily, he made it through the door, "Help! Shigora!"  
"What is it?" He asked poking out his head from his study. Catching sight of the two as Kyo sat, out of breath on the steps, he ran up to them. "What happened?" He asked feeling Yukis forehead after taking the jacket away.

"He wasn't feeling well." Kyo started between breaths. "He past out. I had to carry him back."

"I'll call Hotori!" Shigora advised racing for the phone. "Can you get him to his room?" He called back. Kyo gave him 'yeah right' look, but did it anyway. He barley reached Yukis room before collapsing to the ground beside him. He managed to lay him safely down on his bed but couldn't manage to get his arm back from under him. This was how Shigora found him minutes later.

He smiled in one of his "all knowing" smiles. He knew Kyo had feelings. Yuki too. Their hard-core exterior was a mere cover up for how they really felt. Simply denial. Shigora shook his head as he crouched down next to Kyo. "Still alive?" He asked with a poke.

"What do you think?" Kyo bit back, struggling to his feet. "Take care that damn rat." He order heading to his room. Shigora chuckled as proof showed in Kyos actions.

"Yukis attack was small, but it could have been much worse if he had staid out." Hotori advised putting away his supplies. "How did you say he got here?"

"I do believe Kyo carried him all the way here."

Hotori raised an eyebrow, wondering what Shigora was up to now. "Where is he?"

"Should be in his room." Shigora replied fallowing Hotori. Naturally, Kyo was gone. "Well?" Shigora smiled with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop." Hotori told him with a glare. "Don't medal. Leave them be." The order made Shigora admit defeat.  
"All right."

"Let them sleep. I'm sure Kyos fine. He's probably hiding." Hotori picked his bag off the floor, heading for the door. "Tell him to come see me when ever he comes out."

"Sure thing. Bye, bye." Shigora walked Hotori out.

Yuki stirred awake hours later. "Where am i?" He asked holding a hand to his head as he sat up. "How did I…KYO!" Realization came flooding back. "He carried me here." Weakly, Yuki climbed to his feet, leaning on anything he could as he made his way to the door. He checked Kyos room, but saw nothing. He sighed in frustration. "Where did that darn cat go?" He asked himself looking around. Then he noticed the window was open. "Roof." He sighed knowing exactly where he went. Yuki grabbed a blanket before heading up the side of the house. He peered over the top first, confirming his location. What am I doing? Yuki thought to himself lowering himself down before he could be seen. Why should I care where he's at? He asked remembering the panicked feeling when he looked in Kyos room and didn't find him. He growled in frustration as he finally understood why he felt that way. He liked Kyo and just didn't want to admit it.

After a few deep breaths, Yuki pulled himself up the rest of the way. Kyos back was turned and he seemed to be asleep. The rain had stopped a long while ago allowing Kyo to go to his safe spot. Yuki was tired before he even made it half way, but he forced himself to Kyos side. Wordlessly he threw the large blanket over Kyo, surprisingly not waking him. The sensation on warmth did wake him though causing him to turn over. "Yuki!" He sat up in surprise. "What are you doing up here? You should be in bed."

"Thank you." Yuki cut him off with his words.

Kyo laid back down avoiding looking at Yuki. "Yeah, well. You sacred me." He mumbled with a blush.

"Sorry." Yuki mumbled back, having to lie down too. He was still too weak to be moving as much as he has.

"You should be in bed." Kyo said again.

"You're one to talk. I don't want to be in there." He told him truthfully.

"Well, you can stay out here as long as you want." Kyo offered, not knowing whether it was a good idea or not. Looking over he saw that it was too late. Yuki was already asleep. He smiled noting how handsome he was when he slept. Carefully, Kyo pulled the blanket up over Yuki and curled in close under his side. He watched him sleep until his own eyes became too heavy for him to keep open.

Kyo woke next, to Yukis head cradled on his shoulder, under his arm. Yuki unknowingly, curled closer to Kyo, craving the warmth he gave. Kyo didn't mind; in fact he pulled him closer, kissed the top of his head, then went back to sleep. Yuki smiled to himself, relieved to know Kyo felt the someway.

4


End file.
